maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie-27/Jacky 50A
Biography Charlie-27 is a soldier and space militia pilot that is engineered to live in Jupiter's gravity. He was born in Galileo City, Jupiter. Because of that, he gained 11 times more muscle mass than normal humans from Earth. He was also the captain of the United Lands of Space Militia. Charlie was known mostly only on Earth-691, during the War Of The Worlds timeline. As such, he isn't really known in Earth-616, or never existed on Earth-616. He was part of the original Guardians Of The Galaxy from Earth-691. While so, although the original Guardians never interacted with the main Earth-616 timeline, one of them has interacted with Earth-616, which is Vance Astro, unknowingly Charlie's teammate. His abilities also came from his Jovian ancestry, which made not just his muscle mass is 11 times much denser, but gave him superhuman attributes, such as strength and stamina. However, his speed isn't really a good one. But his durability is also a good one. His durability is on par on the 20th century bullet-proof-glass. Although he might look like a grunt, or just a "punching guy" of the original Guardians Of The Galaxy, he is actually an expert tactician and can use many weapons to his own advantage, such as the Yaka Dagger Yondu gave to him. Class Bruiser *Gains enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters gains Focused Attacks and deals critical damage and true strike to Bruisers. Recruitment *Requires 48 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *Charlie-27: "Well agent, isn't it good to have me on the team?" *Star-Lord: "He hasn't shown any responses yet." *Charlie-27: "Oh come on! That means yes!" Stats Health: Stamina: Attack: Defense: Accuracy: Evasion: Passives Jovian Ancestry *Chance to gain 5% stats addition when attacking an enemy. *Restores 10% stamina every turn. *After being buffed, permanently all of Charlie's attacks will have True Strike and Guaranteed Hit and Crit. Jupiter Engineering *Chance to take reduced damage from non-magical and psychic attacks. *Takes 2 turns after being debuffed permanently. *Deals 50% more damage against debuffed enemies. Military Tactician *Before an enemy hits Charlie or an ally, Charlie will automatically attack the enemy first before the enemy attacks. *Chance to put random buffs to allies after being attacked by a critical hit. *Chance to change class to Tactician before being attacked by a Blaster. Extra Large Man *Protects allies from every kind of attacks. *Countering attacks deals 90% more damage and grants all allies Strengthened and Fortified. 691 Guardians *Member of the original Guardians Of The Galaxy. *All original Guardians gains Combat Reflexes and Guardians Attack. *Guardians Attack increases all original Guardians Of The Galaxy characters' critical chance by 90%. Actions Bruiser Jupiter Combo (Level 1) Animation: Charlie does a basic punch combo which involves a normal, downwards punch and an uppercut. *2 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Impaired: Attacks deals 20% less damage and cannot do critical hits. *Grants: **(All allies) Jupiter Training: Permanently increase all allies' defense by 50% when health is under 90%. Venusian Cyclone (Level 2) Animation: Based on his special move in Guardians Of The Galaxy: The Universal Weapon ''game. Charlie spins around with his arms outstretched, hitting all enemies. *6 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Melee Setup: Takes more damage from melee attacks. **Distraction: The next attack has a high chance to miss. **Weakened: Attack reduced by 25%. *Grants: **(Self) Rising Up: Has a chance to gain Fortified, Agile, Focused, or Strengthened. '''Jovian Smash (Level 6)' Animation: Charlie jumps lightly and smashes his target with both of his fists. *1 hit. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Grounded: Flying characters are now vulnernable to ground attacks. **Winded: Prevents and removes follow-up attacks **Flanked: Attacking targets with this debuff grants a follow-up attack. *Special properties: **Wallbreaker: Performs a follow-up attack against targets with Protect or shields. Ground Of Jupiter (Level 9) Animation: Charlie slams his fists that it sinked to the ground and lifts the ground and pushes it, hitting and decimating his enemies. *1 hit. *Ranged attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Stun (70%): Loses the next turn. **Shield Breaker: Prevents and removes shields for 3 turns. **Off-Balance: Prevents and removes counter attacks. *Special Properties: **Unexpected: May cause Flying characters to get Grounded and buffed characters' buffs removed. Tactician Tactical Strike (Level 1) Animation: Charlie punches his enemy once in the head. *1 hit. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Exhausted: Removes and prevents extra turns and quick action is now normal action. **Cornered: Removes and prevents protect effects. **Dazed: Cannot do critical hits. *Special properties: **Tactical: Does more damage if being buffed and chance to gain extra turn. Yaka Dagger (Level 2) Animation: Charlie pulls out the Yaka Dagger Yondu gave to him and uses it to attack his enemies. *5 hits. *Melee Yaka attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Bleeding: Takes damage over time and takes extra damage if performing hostile actions. **Melt Armor: Attacks against targets with this deals Ignore Defense. *Special properties: **Yaka: Ignores shields and deals 90% more damage against targets with Exposed. Hand-held Ship Cannon (Level 6) Animation: Charlie pulls out a space ship cannon and blasts it to his enemies. *1 hit. *Ranged energy attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Burning: Takes damage over time and reduced defense. **Energy Feedback: Takes damage after performing an energy attack. **Destroyed Armor: Immediately reduces defense stat to 0. *Special Properties: **Catastrophic: Can't be protected against, guaranteed to hit and ignores most avoidance effect. Yondu Assist (Level 9) Animation: Charlie summons Yondu and Yondu attacks all enemies with his Yaka Arrow. *1 hit. *Ranged summon Yaka attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Bleeding: Takes damage over time and takes extra damage when performing hostile actions. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Yaka Exposure: Takes 100% more damage from Yaka attacks. Team-Up Bonuses *Original Guardians: Characters who are part of the Earth-691 Guardians Of The Galaxy. *Tossers: Heroes who throws stuffs to attack. *Far, Far Away: Charlie is from Jupiter. Pretty far. Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:48 CP